Rachel-Sam Relationship
The Rachel-Sam Relationship, most commonly known as Samchel or Evansberry, is the relationship between Rachel Berry and Sam Evans. Episodes S2= When Azimio provokes the Glee Club by insulting Rachel and Puck's performance, Sam holds Rachel back while she attempts to fight the football team by kicking them. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) After Blame It (On the Alcohol), Rachel grabs Sam's hand as she is a 'needy drunk.' (Blame It on the Alcohol) Rachel comforts Sam, helping him with his problems, and instantly they become much closer friends. Rachel looks visibly upset when she sees Sam cry. She demonstrates concern with his situation, and along with the rest of New Directions, buys back Sam's guitar for him. Rachel buys Sam chapstick, commenting on how cute his mouth is, and asks Sam to attend the junior prom with her, but he declines the offer, stating that she is not his type. However, it is debatable as to whether he rejected the offer solely due to not being able to afford to take her to the junior prom, or, because he genuinely had no interest in attending as her date. Either way, the statement appears to make Rachel both hurt and embarrassed. (Rumours) Rachel, Sam, and Mercedes all go to prom together (their "prom on a budget"). They hug when Sam accepts Rachel and Mercedes' proposition by saying, "It would be my honor." When Kurt wins Prom Queen, Sam is seen in one shot to have his hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel and Sam dance together during Dancing Queen, and they have their official junior prom photo taken together alongside Mercedes. Despite going to prom together, Rachel dances with Jesse during the first half of the prom. (Prom Queen) They sit next to each other in a Glee Club meeting, as well as at Jean's funeral when they're singing. (Funeral) |-| S3= Rachel and Finn go to find Sam to bring him back to the New Directions. When they see Sam "performing" at the strip club, Rachel asks Finn to give her a dollar so that she can get his attention. She then, along with Finn, convinces his parents to let him return to Lima, with the possibility of staying at her house. They hug during the We Are Young performance at the end of the episode. (Hold on to Sixteen) Sam smiles at Rachel while she sings River in the auditorium. Artie tells her that it is too depressing and doesn't relate to his vision of the holiday special. Sam defends her saying, "It's the sad things that make you remember what's really important." At the end of this episode Finn and Rachel join Sam and Rory on the street, collecting money for the Salvation Army. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) During Stereo Hearts, Sam raps the song while he is moving closer to Rachel. He jumps up the table to take a student's rose in order to give it to her. In the Choir Room, Rachel says to New Directions that she and Finn are getting married. Sam and some other New Directions members disagree, while others say they'll support them. (Heart) When Rachel tells the Glee Club about the Anti-Prom that she, Kurt, and Blaine thought of, Sam looks excited about this idea, even fist-pumping in the air. However, in the end, he attends prom with Mercedes. When Sam is dancing with Mercedes, he stops and smiles at Rachel and Finn when they make their entrance together. (Prom-asaurus) |-| S5= When Sam arrives to New York with Blaine, Rachel hugs Sam just after entering her apartment. She serves him water and gives him advice right after Sam messed up his interview with Hunter. After that, Rachel decides to help Sam with his modeling career, introducing him the photographer from Funny Girl for a photoshoot, so he can use those photos as an introduction card to Bichette. They also share a few subtle glances with each other during the episode. During Just the Way You Are, Rachel grabs Sam's hand and later ends up dancing with him. They share several glances with Santana catching their potential chemistry. (Movin' Out) Sam seems to be excited when Rachel talks about Broadway and Funny Girl. (100) They both appear in Tina's dream. In this dream, they live in New York with their friends and work in Spotlight Diner. Later, Sam seems to enjoying Rachel and Santana's performance. (New Directions) Since now, they both, along with Artie, Blaine and Kurt live in New York. When Mercedes says that she missed her friends, Sam responds "even Rachel." Later, they both are with their friends enjoying the dinner. (New New York) Mercedes mentions Rachel when she lists the girls who Sam has been romantically involved with. When Sam and Mercedes say that they are a couple again, Rachel seems to be disappointed. (Bash) While talking to Mercedes about relationships Rachel says there was a time when she thought she might like him, but feels it was just because she was missing home and he was close to Finn. She says that it is over now, and she believes that Sam and Mercedes are soulmates. (Tested) Sam appears in Rachel's nightmare, in which Sue, Becky, David Karofsky and Jacob Ben Israel urge Rachel to perform, and then are very displeased with Rachel's rendition of Lovefool. However, with many of Rachel's other friends, Sam sings and dances along. The dream ends with Rachel laying on the stage with everyone, including Sam booing her. When Rachel freaks out about "internet trolls" before the opening night of Funny Girl, Sam attempts to cheer her up with a song on his guitar. However, Rachel is not amused, and cuts the strings of his guitar with scissors. Sam attends the opening night of Rachel's show, which ends up being a success. Sam, Rachel and many of their friends go to a gay bar to celebrate, and dance the night away. In the morning, Rachel and Sam and the rest of the gang go to a newsstand to see if the reviews have come out for Rachel's show. Since Rachel is too nervous to read it herself, Sam and the group take turns to read passages of the review out loud, which turns out to be positive. (Opening Night) They both, along with Mercedes and Artie come to the shelter. Later, they perform, along with Mercedes I Melt with You. Sam, Rachel, Blaine and Artie are in the audience during Peter Pan, where Kurt plays Peter. At the end of episode they perform, along with Mercedes, Santana, Artie, Blaine, Kurt and Maggie Take Me Home Tonight. (Old Dog, New Tricks) |-| S6= Loser Like Me When Rachel returns to McKinley, she learns that Sam now works there as the assistent football coach. Sam isn't treated with much respect by the members of the football team, and Rachel asks him if he is going to tolerate that. Sam explains that he's just the assistant-coach and he can't just yell at them like Coach Beiste does. They then start discussing the arts, since Sue banned all those programmes from the school. Rachel finds this ridiculous, as she thinks the arts are just as important. Sam agrees with her and suggests she takes it up with Sue, which later in the episode she does. By the end of the episode, she restarts the New Directions. Homecoming The Hurt Locker, Part One The Hurt Locker, Part Two What the World Needs Now Transitioning At the beginning of this episode Rachel finds out her childhood home is being sold. Later at the school she tells Sam, which with a few other Glee club alumni plans a "Farewell to Rachel's Childhood Home Party". Artie brings out a wheel and Sam whispers, 'not me' and Rachel 'I can't take any chances'. During Mercedes and Roderick's performance Sam and Rachel disappear and in the next scene there in Rachel's bedroom. They talk for a while and then have a make-out session. They miss Kurt and Blaine's performance and then they sing Time After Time and Kitty takes a picture of them that goes in Rachel's scrapbooks where her wall of photos go in. Later Sam and Rachel go on a double date with Kurt and Walter. Songs S2= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Bella Notte'' from Lady and the Tramp. (New York) |-| S3= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Stereo Hearts'' by Gym Class Heroes. (Heart) *''In My Life'' by'' The Beatles''. (Goodbye) |-| S4= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) |-| S5= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) Trivia *Rachel and Finn have visited Sam at his home twice; once in Rumours and once in Hold on to Sixteen. However, he was living at a different house each time. *Both fought with Santana over their boy/girlfriend at some point (Sam over Brittany and Rachel over Finn). *Rachel was once called "Trout Mouth" by Artie in Season One's Sectionals and Sam is often referred to as "Trouty Mouth" throughout the series. *At the end of Guilty Pleasures, Sam (in Lima) and Rachel (in New York) both pick Mamma Mia as a guilty pleasure song that they enjoy and want everyone to sing (Sam with the New Directions and Rachel with Kurt and Santana). *In Rumours, Rachel tells Kurt (who she believes is cheating on Blaine with Sam) that Sam is "cute". * It is revealed that Sam and Rachel have feelings for each other in the episode What the World Needs Now Gallery clip_20120213_glee_178749trt.jpg img-thing6543.jpg SamchelAsk.jpg samchelhgfjdsgfkjashjdf.jpg SamchelQuote.gif tumblr_lh1hmsrofm1qg2w4e3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lz8sexfW1q1qktxw5o2_2506.gif Vlcsnap-2011-05-27-8814h10m35s194.png tumblr_lkqciw9dHe1qhn6v0.gif HeartSamchel.jpg RachelSam.jpg Sam-Mercedes-Rachel-at-Prom-sam-and-mercedes-29077129-720-479.jpg DQSamchel.jpg images000.jpg Rachel-sam-rachel-and-samty-22806687-500-429.png Sam-rachel-rachel-and-sam-21736935-466-416.jpg Samchel32.png Normal_lmw_gleeny095.jpg Weneedyou_Samchel.gif tumblr_inline_mi6y9nbvrd1qz4rgp.gif Promqueen samchel.gif Sh samchel.gif Cutee-samchel.gif Highfive samchel.gif Handhold samchel.gif Drunk!samchel.gif Happy samchel.gif Money samchel.gif sam-rachel-sam-rachel-21428113-500-503.jpg tumblr samchel.gif Hh samchel.gif DanceSamchel.gif IshipSamchel.gif Tumblr mvv88wu1Ar1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Sa9.gif Sa8.gif Sa7.gif Sa6.gif Sa5.gif Sa4.gif Sa3.gif Sa2.gif Sa1.gif Tumblr mwky29fZZ01ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Sam Movin'Out.jpg Rachel Movin'Out.jpg Sam and Rachel MovinOut(1).png Sam and Rachel MovinOut(2).png Sam and Rachel MovinOut(3).png tumblr_mwnj8xvgiC1t27ledo3_250.gif tumblr_mwnisoNYR81t27ledo1_250.gif tumblr_mwnisoNYR81t27ledo6_250.gif tumblr_mwni32phx31t27ledo6_250.gif tumblr_mwnh7bo0DV1t27ledo6_250.gif tumblr_mwnh7bo0DV1t27ledo4_250.gif tumblr_mwnh7bo0DV1t27ledo2_250.gif tumblr_mwngbd3s9c1t27ledo1_250.gif tumblr_mwnf87jTCV1t27ledo2_250.gif tumblr_mwne12ZRDk1t27ledo6_250.gif tumblr_mwne12ZRDk1t27ledo2_250.gif tumblr_mwne12ZRDk1t27ledo3_250.gif tumblr_mwne12ZRDk1t27ledo1_250.gif tumblr_mwne12ZRDk1t27ledo4_250.gif Tumblr mwnjgh7k8x1s57bimo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o8 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o7 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o6 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o4 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o3 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o2 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o1 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o5 250.gif Smachellllllllll.gif tumblr_mwoab9sbmK1spb0z1o3_1280.png Samchel HOTS.png|Samchel <3 Samchel Movin Out.jpg rachel and sam.png SamchelS5E6.jpg|Samchel during Sam's photoshoot in "Movin' Out" Tumblr n56pluM4Vn1qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr n56pluM4Vn1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr n56pluM4Vn1qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr n56pluM4Vn1qfgg1ao1 250.gif Tumblr n5xd62HYwp1qkl129o6 250.gif Tumblr n9p3m6f1oG1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr ncujkwUBCI1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif rachel and sam.png Tumblr nfh7f4nvWA1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy21jTvhh1qf5hjqo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy21jTvhh1qf5hjqo5 250.gif Tumblr nhy21jTvhh1qf5hjqo3 250.gif Tumblr nhy21jTvhh1qf5hjqo7 250.gif Tumblr nhy21jTvhh1qf5hjqo2 250.gif Tumblr ni3k0mKqAZ1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nio1lbOdpw1t27ledo4 540.png Tumblr nio1lbOdpw1t27ledo3 540.png Tumblr nio1lbOdpw1t27ledo2 250.gif Tumblr ninwcojpVd1ql1znmo1 250.gif Tumblr ninwcojpVd1ql1znmo2 250.gif Tumblr ninwcojpVd1ql1znmo4 250.gif Tumblr nio1lbOdpw1t27ledo1 250.gif Tumblr nio1lbOdpw1t27ledo6 540.png Tumblr nio1lbOdpw1t27ledo5 540.png Tumblr nio2u9GyFJ1tnt5uno1 250.gif Tumblr nio2u9GyFJ1tnt5uno2 250.gif Tumblr nio2u9GyFJ1tnt5uno3 250.gif Tumblr nio2u9GyFJ1tnt5uno4 250.gif Tumblr nio2u9GyFJ1tnt5uno5 250.gif Tumblr nio2u9GyFJ1tnt5uno7 250.gif Tumblr nio2u9GyFJ1tnt5uno8 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo1 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo2 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo3 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo4 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo5 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo6 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo7 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo8 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo9 250.gif Tumblr ninxvzu8yX1qf5hjqo10 250.gif Tumblr nio4hfMVnV1t27ledo4 250.gif Tumblr nio4hfMVnV1t27ledo3 250.gif Tumblr nio4hfMVnV1t27ledo2 250.gif Tumblr nio4hfMVnV1t27ledo1 250.gif Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.12.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.14.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.12.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.12.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.12.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.12.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.12.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.12.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.14.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.14.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.13.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.14.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.14.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.14.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.14.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 11.14.23 pm.png Tumblr ninw7zgkJ11qf5hjqo2 500.gif Tumblr ninw7zgkJ11qf5hjqo3 500.gif Tumblr ninw7zgkJ11qf5hjqo4 500.gif tumblr_nio05sIkiX1rtvheio2_250.gif tumblr_nio05sIkiX1rtvheio4_250.gif tumblr_nio05sIkiX1rtvheio6_250.gif samchelhurtlockerp1gif1.gif samchelhurtlockerp1gif2.gif samchelhurtlockerp1gif3.gif samchelhurtlockerp1gif4.gif samchelhurtlockerp1gif5.gif samchelhurtlockerp1gif6.gif tumblr_nirjkipeZm1qkuv6wo2_250.gif tumblr_niqhe8OnlA1qjemobo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_niqhe8OnlA1qjemobo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr ninw2duCGQ1rt5ctno2 250.gif Tumblr ninw2duCGQ1rt5ctno3 250.gif Tumblr ninw2duCGQ1rt5ctno1 250.gif Tumblr ninw2duCGQ1rt5ctno4 250.gif tumblr_inline_ninu8g12b81qimfsb.png Tumblr ninz6nP85Y1r972gzo4 250.gif tumblr_nhy21jTvhh1qf5hjqo4_250.gif tumblr_nhy21jTvhh1qf5hjqo8_250.gif tumblr_niogq2K7vS1tuz68bo2_500.gif tumblr_niogq2K7vS1tuz68bo3_500.gif tumblr_niogq2K7vS1tuz68bo1_500.gif tumblr_niogq2K7vS1tuz68bo4_500.gif tumblr_niofaoRt9L1tuz68bo1_250.gif tumblr_niofaoRt9L1tuz68bo2_250.gif tumblr_niofaoRt9L1tuz68bo3_250.gif tumblr_niofaoRt9L1tuz68bo4_250.gif tumblr_nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o7_250.gif tumblr_nio4hfMVnV1t27ledo3_250.gif tumblr_nio4hfMVnV1t27ledo1_250.gif tumblr_nio4ohW9uV1t27ledo1_250.gif tumblr_nio4ohW9uV1t27ledo2_250.gif tumblr_niosu33zOw1rnovpmo2_250.gif tumblr_nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o4_250.gif tumblr_nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o2_250.gif tumblr_nip0bamOVu1r2fzqbo4_250.gif tumblr_nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o1_250.gif tumblr_nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o6_250.gif tumblr_nip0bamOVu1r2fzqbo8_250.gif tumblr_nip0bamOVu1r2fzqbo8_250.gif tumblr_nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o8_250.gif tumblr_niosu33zOw1rnovpmo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o3_250.gif tumblr_ninw2duCGQ1rt5ctno4_250.gif tumblr_ninw2duCGQ1rt5ctno1_250.gif tumblr_ninw2duCGQ1rt5ctno3_250.gif tumblr_ninw2duCGQ1rt5ctno2_250.gif tumblr_niokwnnSsp1qm2wiko8_250.gif tumblr_ninytpnVXo1ql1znmo1_250.gif tumblr_ninytpnVXo1ql1znmo2_250.gif tumblr_ninytpnVXo1ql1znmo3_250.gif tumblr_ninytpnVXo1ql1znmo4_250.gif tumblr_ninytpnVXo1ql1znmo5_250.gif tumblr_ninytpnVXo1ql1znmo6_250.gif tumblr_niokwnnSsp1qm2wiko2_250.gif tumblr_niokwnnSsp1qm2wiko1_250.gif tumblr_niopie5Jxx1qm2wiko1_250.gif tumblr_niopie5Jxx1qm2wiko4_250.gif Tumblr nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o3 250.gif Tumblr niosu33zOw1rnovpmo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o8 250.gif Tumblr nip0bamOVu1r2fzqbo8 250.gif Tumblr nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o6 250.gif Tumblr nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o1 250.gif Tumblr nip0bamOVu1r2fzqbo4 250.gif Tumblr nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o2 250.gif Tumblr nioa3vfi6g1qfrue3o4 250.gif Tumblr niosu33zOw1rnovpmo2 250.gif Tumblr nio4ohW9uV1t27ledo2 250.gif Tumblr nio4ohW9uV1t27ledo1 250.gif Tumblr niofaoRt9L1tuz68bo4 250.gif Tumblr niofaoRt9L1tuz68bo3 250.gif Tumblr niofaoRt9L1tuz68bo2 250.gif Tumblr niofaoRt9L1tuz68bo1 250.gif Tumblr niogq2K7vS1tuz68bo4 500.gif Tumblr niogq2K7vS1tuz68bo1 500.gif Tumblr niogq2K7vS1tuz68bo3 500.gif Tumblr niogq2K7vS1tuz68bo2 500.gif Tumblr inline nisig7Dn4y1rfmsq0.gif Tumblr ninz8xwRDv1qidrf8o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr ninz8xwRDv1qidrf8o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr niosu33zOw1rnovpmo1 250.gif Tumblr nioi3i1YSM1qm2wiko10 r1 250.gif Tumblr nio61ruhll1u2ulmmo4 250.gif Tumblr ninxblvLR91r9s5p2o1 250.gif Tumblr niokm9s8Fc1r3qj73o2 250.gif Tumblr nio01tP73m1qlpkoio4 500.gif samchelthl2.gif Tumblr nj1trufb2y1rbp7sqo5 400.gif Tumblr nj1trufb2y1rbp7sqo4 400.gif Tumblr nj0z1q2RQC1qfgg1ao2 250.gif tumblr_nj0z1q2RQC1qfgg1ao4_250.gif tumblr_nj0z1q2RQC1qfgg1ao6_250.gif tumblr_nj0z1q2RQC1qfgg1ao7_250.gif tumblr_nj0z1q2RQC1qfgg1ao8_250.gif tumblr_nj1trufb2y1rbp7sqo3_400.gif tumblr_nj1trufb2y1rbp7sqo6_400.gif tumblr_nj27wbmz091u9oz9yo2_500.gif rachel and sam.jpg IllNeverFallInLoveAgain.png INFILA.png B7kjB2ECUAIxLjk.jpg Tumblr nhyodf7ZQo1qm2wiko5 250.gif Tumblr nhyodf7ZQo1qm2wiko3 250.gif Tumblr nhyodf7ZQo1qm2wiko2 250.gif Tumblr nj0w9mdkxG1rtvheio1 250.gif Tumblr nj0w9mdkxG1rtvheio2 250.gif Tumblr nj0w9mdkxG1rtvheio3 250.gif Tumblr nj0w9mdkxG1rtvheio4 250.gif tumblr_nj0v8lTkE11rt5ctno2_500.gif tumblr_njdy04eAr51qfgg1ao1_250.gif tumblr_njdy04eAr51qfgg1ao2_250.gif tumblr_njdy04eAr51qfgg1ao3_250.gif tumblr_njdvuulyD81rtvheio1_250.gif tumblr_nje168qv4k1qcprtjo3_400.gif tumblr_njdvuulyD81rtvheio4_250.gif tumblr_njdiavD0ky1teinkdo6_250.gif tumblr_nje168qv4k1qcprtjo4_400.gif tumblr_nje168qv4k1qcprtjo5_400.gif tumblr_njdy04eAr51qfgg1ao5_250.gif tumblr_njdy04eAr51qfgg1ao6_250.gif tumblr_njdy04eAr51qfgg1ao7_250.gif tumblr_njdxbma3Ey1tl7zgzo1_r1_400.gif tumblr_njdxbma3Ey1tl7zgzo2_r1_400.gif tumblr_njdy04eAr51qfgg1ao8_250.gif tumblr_njdtpuBgM61rtvheio1_250.gif tumblr_njdtpuBgM61rtvheio2_250.gif tumblr_njdtpuBgM61rtvheio3_250.gif tumblr_njdtpuBgM61rtvheio4_250.gif tumblr_njdwz15iUN1qf5hjqo5_250.gif tumblr_njdwz15iUN1qf5hjqo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_njfbm1ETeX1u6bwvvo1_250.gif Best--glee--quotes-f-2.jpg sam and rachel.jpg TAT Transitioning.png Tumblr njdiavD0ky1teinkdo3 250.gif Tumblr njdiavD0ky1teinkdo2 250.gif Tumblr njdiavD0ky1teinkdo1 250.gif Tumblr njdiavD0ky1teinkdo5 250.gif Tumblr njdiavD0ky1teinkdo4 250.gif tumblr_njp1j1RUel1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_njp1j1RUel1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_njp1j1RUel1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_njp1j1RUel1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_njp1j1RUel1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_njp1j1RUel1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_njp1j1RUel1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_njp1j1RUel1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif Tumblr njrlcnRrsW1r3qj73o2 250.gif Tumblr njqu78hKJb1qcprtjo1 400.gif Tumblr njqu78hKJb1qcprtjo2 400.gif Tumblr njqu78hKJb1qcprtjo3 400.gif Tumblr njqu78hKJb1qcprtjo4 400.gif Tumblr njrlcnRrsW1r3qj73o4 250.gif Tumblrsamchelcomehere.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo1 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo2 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo3 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo4 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo5 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo6 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo7 250.gif Tumblr njqt353XVT1qf5hjqo8 250.gif Tumblr njqv8bVds81qf5hjqo1 250.gif Tumblr njqv8bVds81qf5hjqo4 250.gif Tumblr njqv8bVds81qf5hjqo5 250.gif Tumblr njqv8bVds81qf5hjqo9 250.gif Tumblr njqv8bVds81qf5hjqo2 250.gif Tumblr njqv8bVds81qf5hjqo8 250.gif Tumblr njrlcnRrsW1r3qj73o10 250.gif Tumblr njtozvODNB1spp7hho2 400.gif Tumblr njtozvODNB1spp7hho4 400.gif Tumblr njtozvODNB1spp7hho5 400.gif Tumblr njqutc1zoX1rtvheio1 500.gif Tumblr njqutc1zoX1rtvheio2 500.gif Tumblr njqutc1zoX1rtvheio3 500.gif Tumblr njqsl0fUxe1qfgg1ao1 250.gif Tumblr njqsl0fUxe1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr njqsl0fUxe1qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr njqsl0fUxe1qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr njqsl0fUxe1qfgg1ao5 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Couples